Talk to the Dead
by Sadistic One
Summary: Hinata is your average high school student that is until something unexpected has happened in her life, the death of her first friend and first love, Uzumaki Naruto. Now her whole life is turned upside down. She feels as if she can no longer go on; until she meets somebody who knows a way to talk to the dead. A mobile app that lets you talk to the dead? Full Summary Inside!


**Summary: Hinata is your average high school student that is until something unexpected has happened in her life, the death of her first friend and first love, Uzumaki Naruto. Now her whole life is turned upside down and she feel as if she can no longer go on, until she meets somebody who knows a way to talk to the dead. A mobile app that lets you talk to the dead? There's just one rule: do not invite the dead. My twist to the movie: Talk to the dead. Director:** **Norio Tsuruta**

**NarutoXHinata- Romance/Drama/Supernatural/Horror**

"_So, what exactly happened to this Uzumaki kid?"_

_Chairs had scraped against the tiled homeroom floor. "Well, you know that Hyuga?"_

"_Neji-senpai?" _

"_No, the other one, his sister?" _

"_He has a sist-_

"_Shh… here she comes." _

_There was a hushed silence amongst the girls. The group of girls watch as an eerie girl walked pass them with slump shoulders._

"_Her?" one girl questioned._

_The other nodded. "She's such a freak." _

"_What happened?" the girl ask interested._

"_She was the one that killed Uzumaki-Naruto." _

Talk to the Dead

Chapter One

'_It's been exactly 2 years since Naruto-kun had passed away and somehow everyone manages to think I had killed him. I didn't even knew he was behind me. I didn't know… I didn't even know...'_

"Hyuga Hinata!"

The girl known as, Hinata, Hyuga Hinata, snapped out of her trail of thoughts. "Hai-sensei?" she whispered.

The teacher barely understood what she had said. "Please pay attention to the work on the board. You will be getting a test on this next week." Kabuto-sensei spoke as he adjusted his glasses.

"Hai." She responded meekly.

After an hour of teaching, class was dismissed.

Hinata grabbed her phone off of the table and walked outside towards the garden. She kneeled down besides an oak tree and pressed her two legs together. Long strands of hair brushed against her cheeks as the wind slightly blew it. She looked at her lavender phone as she felt it buzzed. She quickly opened it, but was disappointed to find out it was just an exclusive offers ad. She rested her head down on her knees and stayed there for several minutes. "Who do you it was?" she asked herself sarcastically.

"_What are you doing here?" _

_Hinata lifted her head and saw a blonde hair boy staring down at her while holding an apple in his left hand. She quickly looked away as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks._

"_Hey! Are you okay?" the boy asked as he kneeled down beside her. "Oi! Your face is turning red." He shouted as he placed his hand on her forehead._

_She quickly brushed him off. "I'm well." She replied._

_The boy smiled at her. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto and this is my tree."_

_Hinata stared at the boy puzzled. 'So random.' She thought. "Uh…?" _

_Naruto pointed to his name carved in the oak tree. Hinata looked at it and quickly got up. "I'm quite sorry!" she said bowing down. "I'll leave now." She said turning around. As she was about to leave towards the gate she felt something hit her head. _

_She turned around and saw a piece off apple on the ground. She rubbed the back of her head and stared at the boy, Naruto. He grinned at her as he scratched the back of his head._

"_You never gave me your name and I didn't know how to get your attention." _

_Hinata gave the boy a soft smile. "Hyu-_

"_Naruto! C'mon! Sasuke-kun is waiting for us." A girl with pink hair said as she stood in front of Naruto._

"_Hold on Sakura-chan, she was just about to-_

_Sakura turned around. "Who?"_

_Naruto looked around the garden. "Hmm... I guess she left." _

"_C'mon Naruto!" Sakura said yanking the boy by his arm. "Nobody keeps Sasuke-kun waiting!" _

Hinata lifted her head as she felt little raindrops tickled her nose. She looked up to the sky and saw it was dark and gray.

"That's right… it was a day just like this one… when it happened." She spoke to herself.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O


End file.
